lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Master Guardians
Introduction Master Guardians are the "bosses" in Lord of Arcana; these creatures are first encountered during "arcana release" quests. These quests are unlocked by finishing all (or most) of the quests in a chapter. In these quests, the Master Guardians won't appear on the field like normal enemies. They will appear on the map as an otherworldly portal that usually moves around the zones of the map. Battle Information Around the time you first face them, they are stronger, bigger and have more health compared to regular enemies. They also have more variety of attacks. * Most Master Guardians have breakable parts that appear with a blue lock on reticle, which can break off and drop loot when attacked consistently enough. Breaking parts can also limit the abilities of some attacks or prevent them from being used entirely. * Around half way through a boss monsters health, the camera can switch to the angle normal monsters get before a coup de grace. If attacked while locked on, you can (optionally) trigger counter duels which involve button mashing to fill a meter (pressing the Circle button as fast as you can). At the end of them, the boss drops loot and takes damage depending on how much you filled the meter. Around this time, bosses can enter rage mode, which they enter with a large roar that damages all nearby players, this also makes them look darker and their eyes will glow crimson red. * While in rage mode, enemy attacks will be stronger, and the boss will quicken in pace. Furthermore, most can gain new attacks and/or stronger versions of original ones. Rage mode lasts a few minutes but can be entered multiple times during a fight. * When at critical health, the boss monster will bleed and start walking towards the red circle to escape, if they succeed, you are sent back to the field and the portal moves. When found again, the boss will come back with a bit more health. * When their health is depleted, a melee duel will begin. This is a standard QTE set into 4 sections (one for each player in a full multiplayer game). You have to press the buttons as they appear on the screen in a small amount of time. By completing each sequence, you progress to the next segment, closer to victory over the Master Guardian. However, if failed, the Guardian can counter, which may allow it to heal and will force you to continue the fight. Boss monsters are defeated when the melee duel is successfully done. ** During multiplayer (2 to 4 players), should the current player fail the QTE, his/her teammates have a chance to initiate a restart of that sequence by pressing the right button shown quickly; this will prevent the Guardian from healing and allow the player to try the sequence again; this can be a time saver and a life saver during fights with Guardians that are tough as nails to take down. * After completing the melee duel, the Guardian will collapse to the ground, dropping some materials specified to it after the duel ends; the Guardian can potentially turn into a core. ** The Master Guardians' cores are usually required to make stronger weapons and armor. They are also used to make their respective cards, which you use for ultimate spells. Story Master Guardians Nidhogg (Tutorial) Agni (Chapter 1) Takemikazuchi (Chapter 2) Bahamut (Chapter 3) Azdaja (Chapter 4) Grendel (Chapter 5) Vermilion (Chapter 6) Optional Master Guardians All Arcana Bosses after Vermillion's Arcana Quest are considered optional bosses. However, you will need to proceed through the quests to reach each of these Arcana Bosses just like the main story. Hecatoncheir (Chapter 7) Wild Nidhogg (Chapter 8) Siegfried (Chapter 9) Artosliphicus* (Chapter 10) Please update your Lord of Arcana so that you can access this boss. * There is some dispute as of whether or not this Master Guardian does exist; I am close to beating all the quests, so I will update this page once I can verify whether or not this Artosliphicus truly does exist in the game. -Loto Drandel